Our Hearts Will Go On
by Chaos-Umbra
Summary: What happens when the one person you need is thousands of miles away across the sea. Read to find out. First fic. Advanceshipping, AshXMay, AaMayL. One-Shot.


This is my first fic of any kind, but I hope it is reasonable. I posted this on the Serebiiforums in the middle of Febuary and as I recently got an account I thought that this would be a good place to get a little more feedback. Hope you enjoy it. - Chaos Out!

No Flames Please

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

**Our Hearts Will Go On (Advanceshipping One-Shot)**

It was the warmest day of the year so far, and the bright expanse of sky beamed down on Cherrygrove City, the cherry blossom trees, from which the city got its name, were in full bloom turning the surrounding country side a colourful pink. To me though, this was the day that I had been waiting for since I started my Pokémon journey, I was in the finals of the Johto Grand Festival with only my long time rival Drew in the way. It had been hard to get here without the nearby support of my friends, especially Ash, he could always induce confidence in me no matter what the odds, but in this coming match I don't think I can win after seeing Drew annihilate Soladat in the Semi-finals, whereas I only managed a narrow win over Harley.

As I stood at the entrance to the arena, looking out and seeing the modern steel-glass stadium crammed full of cheering spectators anticipating the last climatic match of the Grand Festival. On the opposite side of the field stood my green haired rival, Drew, with his tight black clothes, open purple jacket and an ever present confident smirk on his face. As the cheers of the crowd hit me I started to feel nervous, something that I thought I had gotten over, unconsciously my right hand moved up and grabbed onto the pendent I wore on a silver chain around my neck. It was my half of the Terracotta Ribbon that I shared with Ash, what I often called my 'good luck charm' and the only connection to the best friend I had ever had. As my grip tightened, I knew all I wanted at this moment was for Ash to be here cheering me on, but I knew it was impossible as he was currently competing in the Sinnoh League striving for his dream to be a Pokémon Master. Suddenly the ribbon clenched in my hand started to glow and I was blinded by a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sinnoh a certain boy was preparing for the biggest match of his life.

* * *

It was a relatively mild day on Champion's Isle, with only a few white wispy clouds scattered across the vast blue sky, as the sunlight refracted off the dense spray at the bottom of the magnificent waterfall, which led to a large gothic building where the Sinnoh Elite Four was based, a vibrant rainbow formed. The weather had brightened my mood a bit as this was the first time I had made it to the finals of any League competitions I had entered, and I was psyched for the upcoming match. All my friends and family were there cheering for me, apart from May. I knew she had her own tournament to compete in, and I wish that I was there to cheer her on, but there was nothing that could be done, although it still would have been nice if she was there to cheer for me. I had already noticed that after winning the Kanto Battle Frontier and arriving in Sinnoh that my concentration in battle had dropped and I was making mistakes, at first I was confused as to why but it made sense when I battled in the Wallace Cup when May had visited, I had regained my full concentration with her cheering me on and it was then I realised that she gave me my confidence in battle. Since then I have used the ribbon we split to give me the inspiration to battle on no matter what the odds, this time though I don't think that just knowing that you are cheering for me from where you are is enough as my final opponent is my most powerful rival yet, Paul.

Just as I entered the arena I looked up to see the impressive cast-iron Victorian stadium with its tall thin pillars and arches, all covered in ornate brass vines that seemed to climb up and hang from the ceiling above the spectators. Every seat in the stadium was full as well as the standing gallery at the back, everyone was cheering, anticipating the impending battle to decide this year's winner, on the opposite end of the arena, already in his trainer box stood Paul with his lilac hair, baggy dark blue clothes and the constant scowl on his face. A sudden thought entered my mind that if he smiles Armageddon will begin; I couldn't help laughing at the thought. However, this minor distraction just brought me back to thinking about the smiling face of a certain brown haired coordinator, I missed her smile that could brighten up any day and help me to aim higher and higher for my dream. What I wouldn't give to see her just one more time before this match. I moved my right hand to grab hold of the one item that kept me connected to her, it was my half of the ribbon we shared that hung from my neck on a gold chain. As my grip tightened and I closed my eyes hoping to send her my thoughts, I became aware that my surroundings had brightened. I opened my eyes only to instantly snap them shut again as the intensity of the light blinded me. I stood frozen to the spot as my world turned white.

* * *

Somewhere in the shallow atolls of the warm South Kanto Sea...

* * *

Submerged beneath the waves, completely untraceable to the outside world, drifted Samiya, the legendary drifting temple built by the People of the Water. The temple was a thing of magnificence and beauty with its tall tower held up by many rows of impeccable white marble columns, walls and stairs, the floor was paved in irregular slabs of perfectly smooth blue marble, only found in a small remote region of the Tohjo Mountain Range. From the heart of the temple flowed water in many channels, over aqueducts and artificial waterfalls. The sparkling crystal clear waters reflected the immense beauty of the temple and gave the relaxing sound of water in motion. The whole temple was lit up by many white luminous crystals, which were constantly charged by the Sea Crown at the heart of the temple, the main source of power for the temple. An invisible barrier surrounded the temple, maintaining atmospheric pressure within as well as protection the temple from collisions. Around the edges of the temple swam many different schools of Water Pokémon, weaving in and out of the submerged pillars and archways.

Instantly two sources of light formed and flashed so bright that nothing could be seen, as the light faded a boy was revealed. He had messy black hair under a red and black cap with a blue Pokéball Symbol on the front. He wore a white t-shirt, a black sleeveless jacket with a white collar and a yellow stripe across the chest, black and green fingerless gloves and blue jeans. As he opened his warm brown eyes they instantly fell upon a girl with long brunette hair covered by a green bandana with a white Pokéball symbol, tied around her head. She wore an orange sleeveless blouse with a black collar folded down, black cycling shorts, white gloves with black fingertips and a hole on the back which showed her skin, and there was a green pack around her waist. Her eyes opened to reveal the deep sapphire blue orbs, as the two teens lost their gaze in each other's eyes, time stood still.

As if broken from a trance the girl ran towards the boy and enveloped him in a tight hug as if wanting to make sure that he won't just disappear into thin air. Upon realisation of what she had done, she released the hug and looked down at the floor with a light blush forming on her cheeks.

After a few seconds she spoke, "S-s-sorry about that Ash."

"I-its okay, May" Ash replied shakily as he recovered from the unexpected show of affection given by his friend.

May looked back up, having recovered from her blush, and looked around questioningly. Almost instantly she recognised where they were, "Ash, how did we end up at the Sea Temple?" She asked with slight uncertainty in her voice.

Holding his chin in thought, Ash shifted his gaze upwards before answering, "I'm not sure May, the last thing I remember is walking into the stadium for the finals, and then being blinded by a bright light."

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO COMPETE IN THE FINALS!" May exclaimed, after her initial surprise, she finished her response in a calmer manner, "Wow, so was I, what a coincidence."

"Yeah, that really is. Oh, and congratulations on reaching the finals, your training has finally paid off." Ash replied with a big smile across his face.

"Thanks Ash, and congrats to you too", Beamed May with a smile, however, a few seconds later her smile turned into a frown as she began to console her worries with Ash, "but I'm not too sure that I can win this match. I mean I've beaten Drew before but in the last round he annihilated Soladat, and I don't think that I will be able to stand up against him."

Ash took in a deep breath and sighed, "May, what have I told you before about battling. That winning isn't everything and that as long as you try your best; you will always be a winner. And even if you do loose you will always be number one to me."

Upon hearing this tears came to May's eyes, and she walked up to him and cried into his chest. Ash surprised wrapped his arms around her body, and gently rubbed her back to help calm her down.

As the tears stopped coming, May spoke with gratitude, "Thank you for always being there for me Ash, hearing that means the world to me."

"No problem May, I'll always be here for you if you need help or a shoulder to cry on." Ash honestly told her.

May then pulled away from his embrace so she could look into his eyes and with a large smile she spoke, "Good luck in the Sinnoh League finals, I will always be cheering for you from my heart."

After hearing this encouragement from May, Ash's internal doubts faded away, and he smiled gratefully at her, "Thanks May, that means everything to me right now."

May looked out to the waters surrounding them and then realised something important and turned back to Ash, "Ash, we need to get back for our matches otherwise we'll be disqualified. Do you know how to?"

Ash thought for a second before replying, "As our trip here is related to the halves of our ribbon, maybe if we put them together, it will send us back."

"That sounds possible." May regretfully agreed.

"Okay May, here we go." Ash told her as they moved the halves towards each other. Just before they touched May pulled her hand back, "May, what's wrong?" Ash inquired.

"Ash I don't want you to go, I've missed you so much in these last months we've been apart and I don't think I can go on without you by my side" May burst out as tears once more came to her eyes.

Ash instantly wrapped his arms around her and started to stroke her hair to help calm her as the tears wetted his jacket. "Calm down May I will always be with you and always connected to you through the ribbon we share. I just won't up and leave you." He told her in a soothing voice.

After she dried her tears on his jacket, she looked up to him while remaining in his embrace and asked, "Ash when can I meet you again."

" Well May, why don't we meet up at my house in Pallet Town after our competitions, my Mum will be putting on a celebration for doing so well in my competition. So we could celebrate both of our achievements together" Ash suggested. May nodded in agreement and looked into his warm brown eyes as he looked into her deep sapphire blue eyes, locked in a trance their faces inched together in unison. Just as their lips met for the first time the two halves of the ribbon hanging around their necks collided and a bright light engulfed them. As the light faded a large school of Luvdisc could be seen swimming in the waters below where the two were previously standing.

* * *

Back in Cherrygrove City May walked out onto the field full of confidence, knowing that Ash will be there for her always. Both she and Drew selected their Pokéballs and threw them out onto the field ready to take the other down.

* * *

In the Sinnoh League stadium Ash walked up opposite Paul and stared him down with a look of confidence and the obvious fire of yearning for battle in his eyes, knowing that May will be waiting for him when the battle's over.

The End

**Please Review**


End file.
